This invention relates in general to communication devices, and more particularly, to a communication device having a configurable module interface.
Various applications for wireless data communications require the acquisition of data using electronic devices of varying types and technologies. Once the data is acquired, data processing is typically required before transmission of the information can be performed. One example of such an application is in the area of imaging where an image sensor captures an image, and the image information must be compressed prior to wireless transmission. Another example is in the area of global positioning systems (GPS), where a GPS receiver/decoder receives raw timing data from satellites, which must be processed to provide actual position that is then displayed on a map and/or transmitted.
The VISOR(trademark) personal digital assistant (PDA) manufactured by Handspring, Inc. can be connected to a number of plug-in modules (e.g., image capture device, etc.). The use of a communications capable plug-in module in the VISOR PDA precludes the use of other modules, since the device has no built-in communications capability. The VISOR PDA requires that each of the plug-in modules that is connected to the PDA provide data that is formatted specifically for the central processing unit (CPU) of the PDA. This forces each of the plug-in modules to format the data into a compatible format acceptable to the VISOR""s processor. Since data translation is required, the plug-in modules typically will require support circuitry to perform the data translation. This extra circuitry increases the size and cost of the plug-in modules. A need thus exists in the art for a communication device that can provide for a reconfigurable hardware interface between different interchangeable modules and the device itself. This would allow for the data acquisition modules to provide information to the communication device""s controller circuit in a data format that is native to the data acquisition being performed, thereby reducing the complexity and -cost of the modules and system.